


In Futile Pursuit of a Nap

by Flangst



Series: Stonegrot Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Attempted Matchmaking, Brea just wants something to do, Day 4, F/M, Gurjin just wants to sleep, Laziness, Stonegrot Week, Stonegrot Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: He just wanted a little shut-eye. That wasn't impossible to ask for, was it?
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Series: Stonegrot Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909327
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	In Futile Pursuit of a Nap

Gurjin rested his head back against a velvet-bark tree, sighing. Rebellion chores were done for now, provided that Naia didn’t find him and think of more things for him to do. Weapons were polished, envoys made, camp tidied up, and he’d even had time to do a little plotting of what their next move would be with Seladon and Rian. Now it was time for doing nothing, thank you very much, and if there was something Gurjin was excellent at, it was doing nothing. 

“Gurjin! Oh, there you are.”

He sighed, opening one eye. There was Brea— an improvement over Naia to be sure, but always seemed to be busy with one thing or another. Not the person to have around when you wanted to do nothing— Brea was one of those always-needed-to-be-doing-something types. 

“Yes, princess.”

“Have you seen Rian around?” 

“Not since our strategy meeting with your sister this afternoon.”

“Oh. Ok. Well, thanks.”

Gurjin nodded and closed his eyes again. He finally began to relax, allowing the murmur of the camp around him to lull him into a stupor.

“Gurjin! Sorry to bother you again. Have you seen Deet?”

Gurjin jolted awake. “Uh! No?”

“Oh.” Brea’s ears drooped. “Well, thanks anyways.” She hurried off. 

Gurjin wondered briefly why Brea needed the two of them in particular. His lack of interest soon won out, however, and he began to grow drowsy again. 

His vision of a peaceful nap was shattered once more when Brea plopped down beside him, sighing loudly. He jerked in surprise, staring at her in aggravation. What in Thra did a Drenchen have to do around here for a little peace and quiet?

“Hi Gurjin. Oh, sorry, did I scare you?”

“No,” he lied immediately. “Princess, I don’t mean to be rude, but what are you doing, exactly?” He desperately hoped she hadn’t suddenly found an errand for him to run. 

“Oh, I was just trying to find Rian and Deet. I saw Rian, but he was busy, and I can’t find Deet anywhere. I was hoping to find something for them to do together.”

Well, that worked just fine for Gurjin. As long as she wasn’t looking for— wait. “Why both of them? There’s plenty of other Gelflings around if you need someone to help you with something.” 

“Oh, no, it’s not that.” She got a conspiratorial look on her face and he was sorry he asked. “I was hoping to give them something to do together so they could spend some time alone.”

Gurjin stared. “But— you— they— can’t they— do that on their own, though?” He was at a loss with the young princess’ thread of logic. As far as he knew, Rian and Deet were practically a couple at this point, and from his experience as Rian’s former coworker, the Stonewood Gelfling had no problem sneaking off with girls when it struck his fancy. And subsequently leaving Gurjin to cover his workload. 

“Well, a little push never hurt,” she replied confidently. 

“Well. I mean. Do they need a push?” What she hadn’t yet noticed was Rian and Deet walking by, apparently returning from a successful fishing trip, their heads bowed together and chatting about something. Rian seemed absolutely enraptured with Deet, completely oblivious to everything else around him. Deet laughed at something he said, her pale cheeks flushed. She seemed a lot healthier than she had after their last battle with the Skeksis. 

As far as Gurjin was concerned, these two didn’t need a push. If their hands hadn’t been full of fishing gear, they probably would have had them entwined with each other. 

He suddenly realized that Brea had been talking the entire time and he hadn’t heard a single word. “... and you know Deet’s just so shy, and honestly can you blame—” 

“Brea.” He nudged her.

“And— what?” He gestured to the couple in question, smiling. Brea’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, wonderful!” She clapped. “Well! I’m glad to see things are working out for them.”

“Did you really have any doubts? It seems quite obvious to me,” responded Gurjin. Brea frowned and then nodded reluctantly.

“You’re right. Only now I have to find something else to do, I suppose.” 

“Well, Rian and Deet are spending time with one another, which is clearly what they want to do with whatever time we have until the Skeksis attack again. I’m going to take a nap. Finally. And you?...”

He took pity on her rather lost expression. Maybe more than most of them, Brea’s life had been thrown into complete chaos in the last few unum. Gurjin at least had some experience with life’s hardships, but Brea had been raised as a pampered princess. No wonder she wasn’t sure about what to do when they weren’t focusing on fighting the Skeksis. The pastimes she’d previously been able to enjoy in luxury were gone. She really wasn’t so bad, even if her controlling streak was a little irritating. 

“You can nap with me, but you have— to be— quiet.” He hissed the last few words, hoping she’d pick up on his emphasis. Without waiting for her response, he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes once more. After a moment, he heard her do the same. Good.

Peace and quiet at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I can bang out a couple fics for this year's Stonegrot Week...


End file.
